New Year Eve
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: This story is written about Mario and Luigi, who want to celebrate a new year. But, they not celebrate it on Princess Peach's castle because they lost the invitation card. Then, they celebrate it on Niagi's House. Review it for interesting, leave it for not


**We're finaly write with english language~ Enjoy it!**

**NB: Whatever, we must study harder. Because this fic is gonna weird with typo or wrong word**

**Niagi: Anybody complain it? I have 5 OC here~  
Luigi: ...Nope :/  
Niagi: Alright! Are you ready for start this?  
Luigi: Yes I am ^^  
Ui: Yes WE are! :3**

* * *

"Hi ya, Luigi-san!" said Niagi with his half-japan language

"Oh, hi too, Niagi," said Luigi

"What's your plan in this 31th December?" said Niagi with holding Luigi's hand

"Nah, I'm not gonna go anywhere, why?"

"Well... I want to invite you to go to my house," said Niagi

"That's fine. What are you doing there?" Luigi is interesting with Niagi's plan

"Umm... We have to waiting a count down with watching a movie, then... after 12 o'clock, we have to set a fireworks. Just that," said Niagi

"You're different with other," said Luigi

"Huh?"

"Well, all people buying the horn,then they make the street is... If you know, I'm bored because I and my brother can't go anywhere..."

"So, why you not join with Princess Peach's New Year Eve?" ask Niagi

"Nah, when I with my brother go to Princess Peach's Event, we're lost that invitation!" Luigi is look-like dissapointed

"Oh, poor Mario! He can't come to event this year," said Niagi

"Are you not poor about me?" Luigi hisses

"Ah, you are already bad luck everyday..." Niagi start to joking

"What?!"

"Sorry, sorry, just kidding..."

"Well, now is 8 o'clock," Luigi is take his pocketwatch

"Sorry?" Niagi can't hear easily. The place is too loud

"8 o'clock," Luigi repeated

"Okay, do you want to my house now? All my friends and my brother wait me," Niagi stand up from the bench

"I want, but I have to tell my brother, he's maybe watching TV on house," said Luigi. "You wait me there, it take time only 10 minute"

"I see, okay, I'm waiting here,"

===OoO===

Luigi is walking – sorry, I mean running to his house. He must tell to Mario about Niagi's invitation

"Mario!~" Luigi is open the door and surprising Mario, who has reading book peacefully

"What on earth! You surprised me," Mario is sitting on sofa with reading book

"Sorry, but we have good news," said Luigi

"What's that? Do princess accept our?"

"No, princess can't accept. But, we can come to Niagi's event," said Luigi

"Well, who in Niagi's house?"

"Dunno, but I think his house has exciting activity," said Luigi

"That's fine. We can go there," Mario is put his book on table

"But, first we must meet Niagi on Mushroom Park. Because he meet me on there. Second, we can go to his house with Niagi," Luigi is give a point

"Okay, okay, do it."

"...Do you bored or anything else?"

"No, I'm glad he is invite our..."

===OoO===

Mario and Luigi walking to Mushroom Park and meet Niagi with Ui, his brother.

"Ui? When you in there?" said Luigi

"Since Niagi is ask to me for go there. He is lonely..." Ui is little laugh. "Maybe...Niagi get scared to boo?"

"No! I'm not scared with boo!" said Niagi anger

"Well, can we go to your house right now?" said Mario waiting Niagi is going normal

"Yes, we can," Niagi is already left three both

"Niagi! Wait me!" Ui is running after him

"Relax, Ui..."

===OoO===

"Tadaima, minna-san~" Niagi is opened the door

"Okaeri, Niagi!" Kuroneko is hugging Niagi

"Gyaaa! Not here! Not here!" scream Niagi and push Kuroneko

"Ahaha~ you are cute with blushing~" Shironeko is teasing Niagi

"Shut up!" Niagi is throw Shironeko with pillow

"Oops!" Shironeko catch the pillow

"You both always fighting..." said Ui

"Well, you not ask me for invite Luigi," glared Kuroneko to Niagi

"Hey, I can't go home because I'm promise to wait him on Mushroom Park! Right, Ui?" said Niagi to Ui

"Yes... Kuroneko is bit jealous~ J-E-A-L-O-U-S~" Ui is laughing

"UI!" Kuroneko is blush darker

"Stop, everybody... you now look-like childlish," said Niagi

"YOU TOO!"

"Umm... can we go in, Niagi?" said Mario in front of the house

"Of course, sorry," Niagi apologizing

"That's no problem ^^" Luigi is smiling and put his hand to Niagi's head. Then, they is go in

After that, on 20:30, they is watching movie saw

On 23:00, Niagi open his green netbook

"What are you doing?" Ui is sit next to Niagi

"Check my facebook," said Niagi ignore Ui

"Check my twitter too~ onegai~" Ui is hope Niagi is accept his request

"No"

Then, 23:59

"Ok, all countdown it! Let's go to the garden!" Niagi is stand up. He put his netbook on floor

"Okey dokey~" they go to Niagi's garden and preparing the 8 fireworks

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0!" they start to launching they fireworks. Many variated the color floating on the sky

"Happy new years!"

"Akemashite omedetto!"

"Okay, put the fireworks on the land. Push it harder to make it not fall"

After put the fireworks, Niagi is hug Ui, Mario is holding Shironeko's hand, Luigi sit down to bench with Kuroneko, Kura is watching anime on her acer's laptop

"Nee, Kura, what's do you watch until you ignored everything?" Niagi is start to beside her with Ui

"A-ano~ I'm~ watching..." Kura is bit blushing. Kuroneko is teasing her

"Aa~ Niagi, she is watch Yuri anime~" said Kuroneko from the bench

"What?!"

"No! No! NOO! I'm not watch yuri!" Kura is bit angry to Kuroneko

"Nee~ if you nervous, you can hide the display laptop and go to somewhere place, look like bathroom~" Kuroneko is teasing again

"KURONEKO!" Kura is blush darker

"Umm, don't fight~ ^^" said Niagi. "Let's taking a photo together on New Year 2013~"

"Okay, let's take photo!" Ui is take his camera. "Everybody, cheese!"

After take the photo, all is have to yawning

"Well, Mario, Luigi, could you walking with your condition like that? I'm afraid you two is hitting by car," said Niagi

"We're better go to the home right now. Don't worry, Niagi"

"It's okay, well, see you... and, good night," said Niagi. "Be careful"

"Good night too, Niagi~"

* * *

**Niagi: Well, I'm write this 5 days and too late. But, I have to preparing other fanfict... *exhauted*  
Luigi: Want some drink? *give the cup of coffee*  
Niagi: Aww thanks~ :3  
Luigi: No problem, Niagi ****  
Niagi: Fine, sorry for weird fic. Please REVIEW no FLAME, the support is really fine ;)  
Mr.L: Why I'm not in there?!  
Niagi: Sorry, but you can wait it. Relax ^^  
Mr.L: I can't waited!  
Niagi: Okay, but I must sleep. It's already 23:00~ *log off from fanfiction and shut down the laptop***

* * *

Vocabulary:

-Tadaima, minna-san: I'm home, everybody

-Onegai: Please

-Akemashite omedetto: Happy new years

-Yuri: *ifyouknowwhatimean* *smirk*


End file.
